New Years
by seeker48
Summary: The rangers get ready for their New Years party.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Happy New Years <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: The Rangers get ready for their New Years party. It's my first RPM fic hope you like it and don't forget to review. :) Happy New Years to everyone! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<strong>

**Summer/Dillon**

**Flynn/ Gemma **

**And some Dr. K/Ziggy**

* * *

><p>"No, absolutely not I am not spending this whole New Year's thing here, I don't even like the holiday." Dillon complained to his team mates.<p>

"Oh c'mon Dillon you don't even remember what the holiday is like." Ziggy said happily earning him a glare form the rest of the group.

"Thanks for that Zig." Flynn said clapping him on the shoulder as Ziggy retreated to his side.

"Dillon just come it'll be fun." Scott said grabbing a bottle of water from there fridge.

"No I won't do it, you guys have fun, I am going to go and watch a good movie." Dillon said with finality.

"Fine, but don't say we didn't invite you." Scott said leaving the kitchen followed by Ziggy and Flynn.

"Dillon why don't you just come to the party?" Summer asked once she and Dillon were alone.

"Why is it such a big deal to everyone it's one stupid party." Dillon said.

"Because Dillon Christmas we were all with our family's and we left Dr. K, Gem, Gemma, and Ziggy all alone here. You should have seen poor Ziggy he was totally bumed that he was here all alone. That's why we're doing this party, we don't want him to be alone. You know he thinks a lot about you, it would mean a lot if you came." Summer said leaving Dillon to think about what she said. It was true Ziggy did like following him around, he didn't know what it was like to have a younger brother but he imagined that Ziggy was the closest he'd get. He thought about it and he thought about how Ziggy had looked when he said he wasn't going to the party. Well he could go to the stupid party if it meant that much to everyone, it's not like it would kill him.

"Ranger Operator Series Black, where are the rest of your team members?" Dr. K asked coming out of the lab.

"They're all out shopping for that stupid party there going to have." Dillon said half bitterly.

"Well at least one of you understands the complete insanity of this whole thing, its frivolous and there is no point in this celebration." Dr. K

"I take it then that you're not going to the party." Dillon said as a statement more than a question.

"No absolutely not." Dr. K said firmly.

"Not even if it meant that it would the others happy." Dillon asked.

"Happiness is and abstract and complex emotion that as you would call it, is overrated." Dr. K said.

"Well said." Dillon said raising his glass up, and Dr. K turned to leave. Hours later Flynn and Gemma came back with all the party things that they and the others had bought.

"We should just leave these here Summer will have a fit if she can't find them when she gets back." Flynn told Gemma.

"Hey Dillon! What have you been up to?" Gemma asked happily.

"You know the usual playing with dolls." Dillon said sarcastically.

"Well aren't you just a ball of fun." Flynn said with a chuckle.

"Where is everyone?" Dillon asked noticing that the others weren't back.

"They're still shopping Summer's going wild she wants to throw a really 'awesome' party." Flynn said imitating Summer. The three then decided to watch a movie while the others came back, and got through a whole movie by the time the others came home.

"Hey guys." Summer said smiling.

"So that is why we are not inviting my dad." Scott said arguing with Gem.

"Flynn tell Scott that his father should come to the party." Summer said placing bags on the table.

"Why don't you want your dad to come?" Gemma asked curiously.

"Because the man cannot put his work aside." Scott said with a sigh.

"Well too bad I invited all out parents." Summer said with a smile.

"You're really going to go all out on this aren't you." Dillon said with a smirk.

"It's New Years, the beginning of a whole new year that is not a small thing Dillon." Summer said giving him a smile.

"We have to get things ready, new year's eve is tomorrow and we still haven't fixed this place up." Summer said turning to the others.

"Not that you're not an awesome cook or anything Summer, but who's cooking?" Ziggy said concerned.

"Oh we got that take care of."

"Yeah we're having some caters-"

"Bring food over." Gem and Gemma said completing each other's sentences.

"Great thanks bomb happy twins." Ziggy said with a smile. Gem and Gemma had gotten use to the nickname that he'd come up with for them.

"You heard the lady let's get to work." Scott said starting to take everything out of the bag.

"Well you all let me know when this is all over." Dillon said getting up from the couch.

"Oh no you don't, you're helping out too." Summer said rushing over to block his way.

"Oh no I'm not." Dillon said trying to move around her.

"Yes you are." Summer blocked his path once more.

"No I'm not."

"Ok, we could go all day with this, you're helping that's it." Summer said crossing her arms.

"Look how about I make you a deal, if I come to your stupid party will you let me get out this whole decorating thing?" Dillon asked.

"Really? You'll come?" Summer asked surprised to hear that from him.

"Yes I will come to the party." Dillon said with a smirk.

"You'll pretend to have a good time at least?" Summer said trying to get him agree.

"We'll see." Dillon said going around him and then going up the stairs to his room. Summer smiled to herself, she knew that Dillon would change his mind about the party.

"Hey Summer where do you want these?" Flynn asked snapping her out of her trance. She went over to them and then began to help out. They finished later that night and had most of the things ready for the next day, much to Dr. K's annoyance. She and Dillon were the only ones that weren't excited about the New Year's party and spent her time in the lab working on some new weapon that she had created. The next day summer was up early working on last minute decorations for the party.

"Hey Ziggy you want to come run an errand with me?" Summer asked grabbing the keys to Flynn's hummer.

"Sure." Ziggy said surprised that she hadn't asked someone else. They got in the Hummer and drove out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" Ziggy asked.

"Dillon agreed to come to the party but I doubt he has anything very party-like so I'm going to get some things for him." Summer said with a smile.

"So what do you need me for?" Ziggy asked still not understanding why he was coming along.

"I need you to help me figure out his size, you and him are about the same size." Summer said as if it were obvious.

_**A Few Hours Later **_

"Thanks Ziggy." Summer said as they got off the car.

"No problem." Ziggy said with a smile. "Night Summer."

"Night Ziggy."

The next day everyone was busy getting this ready with the exception Dr. K and Dillon. They were all excited for the party that night. Dillon was sitting on his bed when he heard a knock at his door.

"Wha…oh uhm hi." Dillon asked realizing that it was Summer.

"Hi, I came to give you this." Summer said with a smile. She was wearing a fluffy yellow robe and slippers.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the neatly folded clothes in her hands.

"Your outfit for tonight." Summer said with a smile.

"Outfit?" Dillon asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes and all you have to do is put it on and go down to the party." Summer said shoving the clothes in his hands and turned and leave him alone. Dillon looked at the pile of clothes that she gave him and shook his head. He took forever to get ready and knew that by the time he got down everyone who had been invited to the party was already there. He looked around for Ziggy or at the very least Flynn, but only found Dr. K digging around the fridge in the fridge.

"Hey there." Dillon said scaring Dr. K

"Ridiculous, this whole thing is ridiculous." Dr. K mumubled and wondered off into the lab leaving Dillon alone. He felt awkward among all the people, he wasn't very social really had no idea what to do, he took one more look around, not seeing anyone he decided to hide out.

"Wow Gemma you look very pretty." Flynn said looking at Gemma in her knee length gold sequence dress.

"Thanks Flynn." Gemma said sweetly.

"Uh would you like something to drink?" Flynn asked nervously.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Gemma said with a smile and followed him.

"Have any of you guys seen Dillon, I haven't seen him all night." Summer asked Scott and Ziggy who were playing some kind weird game that she never understood.

"Nope, I thought you said that he was coming." Scott answered.

"Yeah I thought so too. Ziggy can you go check his room?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Ziggy said going up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." Summer told Scott going out around the garage since that was where Dillon liked running off to when he needed some space. She was about to give up her search when she heard some movement in the back.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" Summer asked making his way over to him. Dillon was surprised by how pretty she looked. She was wearing a one shoulder baby yellow dress that was above the knee.

"I hate the stupid party." Dillon said only half serious.

"Why are you so against the New Year's party?" Summer asked sitting on the edge of a small fence.

"I just don't get what we're celebrating: the fact that were stuck in this freakin dome, or how about the fact that outside this dome there is a wasteland, or maybe that I have no idea where my sister is." Dillon said sarcastically.

"Ok I'll admit that this year had been a little crazy, but we have had some good things this year too." Summer said putting her arm through his.

"Oh yeah like what?" Dillon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like…uhm well…" Summer thought long and hard about what was so great about the past year. "Oh I got it! This years over, and the next one will be a lot better, we'll find your sister and we'll find a way to get rid of Venjix." Summer said happily making Dillon laugh.

"How can you be so cheerful even after all this?" Dillon asked seriously.

"I don't know. I guess Andros my butler and friend, he always managed to stayed positive even after all that I put him through, he always kept looking forward for best. I think that if we don't well go crazy just thinking about all the things that are wrong." Summer said, expecting some sarcastic remark but Dillon stayed silent. She looked up at him but his face was serious he turned to look down at her.

"I can tell you what else is good about this year." Dillon said.

"What?" Summer asked.

"This year I get to have you as a friend." Dillon said catching Summer by surprise.

"That's really sweet." Summer said with a smile. Dillon kept looking into her pretty blue eyes and wasn't able to look away. He began to lean in slowly towards her face and wondered if it was a bad idea but couldn't stop himself. His lips touched her softly and they began to kiss instantly he held onto her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart slowly but there hands were still touching.

"Uhm that was different." Dillon said nervously.

"Yeah.."

"Well maybe we should go back in there." Dillon said after a moment.

"Good idea." Summer said relieved. Dillon helped her up and they made their way back to the party. For the rest of the night they avoided each other.

"Ok guys time for the countdown." Scott said turning on the TV. Everyone gathered around to listen to the countdown even Dr. K went over despite all her negative remarks.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Years!" Everyone shouted out and began hugging each other.

"Happy New Years." Flynn said to Gemma and hugged her tightly, the pair had been together all night.

"Happy New Years Dillon." Summer said hugging him, the two held onto each other for longer than necessary, and it wasn't until Scott nudge to look over at Ziggy who was hugging a stiff Dr. K.

"It's going to be a good year." Dillon said looking at Summer with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Please let me know what think I'd love to read some reviews. :)**


End file.
